So Much More
by Band Is BA
Summary: Nathan and Haley have hated each other since the 8th grade. At least thats what Haley thought. What happens when their paths cross again at the start of senior year, and they find out what they share is so much more. Naley, minor Brucas and Jeyton.
1. First Impressions Mean Everything

**Author's Note- **This is my first fanfic, please read and review. A little information before we start is that Nathan and Lucas are full brothers,they are 10 months apart, but same grade and their parents are Karen and Dan. Haley has one sister, Taylor. The first chapter is 8th grade year, then next chapter will pick back up on senior year.

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

Nathan and Haley have hated each other since the 8th grade. At least thats what Haley thought. What happens when their paths cross again at the start of senior year. Naley and minor Brucas possibly Jeyton.

What Lies Ahead

Chapter One- First Impressions Mean Everything

_Flashback_

_"So Nathan have you heard about the new girl," Tim Smith, his best friend asked._

_Though he wasn't really listening to the teacher yesterday, he had in fact heard her say that a new girl would be joining the class today. Not that he really cared. He was Nathan Scott, he could have any girl he wanted, and he did. At fourteen years old, he was the king of all young teenage girls, the ones who would swoon over him after basketball games. That meant unless this girl was hot, she was off his radar. _

_"Yeah Tim," Nathan answered, not even sparing his friend a glance. _

_-------_

_Finally the teacher walked into class, with a young girl, obviously the new student, trailing behind. She was nervous for her for her first day, though this was one of many. Haley's family traveled a lot so she had been to four different schools. This time, her parents had decided to settle down, so they landed in Tree Hill, North Carolina to stay, at least till Haley, their youngest child, finished school. _

_"Okay class, as you know we have a new student," Ms. Russell exclaimed excitedly. "This is Haley James, and she is joining us from Texas, isn't that right Haley?" _

_"Yep," Haley mumbled. She really wished the teacher wouldn't make this a big production, she just wanted to take her seat and get on with her day. _

_"So Haley, why don't you take that seat right over there behind Nathan," she said pointing in that direction. _

_-------_

_Hearing his name, Nathan finally looked up and locked eyes with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long, wavy, honey blonde hair that extended a few inches past her shoulders, and large chocolate brown eyes.She smiled slightly at him and started walking to her desk, looking down at her feet the whole way. _

_Once she sat down, Nathan turned around and greeted her with a cocky smirk, and extended his hand, "Hi, Nathan Scott." _

_"Haley," she replied, briefly looking up at him, then looking down again to continue unpacking her things._

_Sure Nathan was with out a doubt the cutest boy in the class. With his raven hair, styled to perfection, deep blue eyes, and a smirk that was to die for. Too bad it was all topped with that cockiness that Haley found absolutely repulsive. _

_Seeing that Haley wasn't going to talk to him he turned back around and continued on with his daily activity of ignoring the teacher. This girl was different, there was something about her, and Nathan was determined to find out what that was. _

_---------_

_The rest of the day Nathan stole glances at Haley every chance he got. After being blown off by her early in the day, he didn't have enough courage to approach her again. That didn't happen to Nathan...ever. Usually all he had to do was throw one of his trademark smirks their way, and they drooled over him. _

_----------_

_Once at home, Nathan lied down on his bed and threw a nerf basketball up in the air. He was thinking about Haley. Though they barely said two words to each other, he was intrigued by her. She wasn't like all the other girls who threw themselves at him, in fact she completely ignored him._

_"Hey man," his brother Lucas said walking into his bedroom._

_"Hey," Nathan replied weakly._

_"So what did you think of the new girl Haley?" Lucas asked. _

_At the sound of Haley's name Nathan';s head shot up. "Oh umm she is pretty hot...I mean she is okay, nothing special...why do you like her?" Nathan questioned, obviously flustered. _

_Lucas laughed at his brothers strange behavior, "Man you know I'm with Brooke, but Haley seems pretty cool." _

_"Yeah cool," Nathan said as he continued throwing up the miniature basketball. _

_-------_

_When Haley arrived home from her first day of school, she threw her bag in the corner and fell back against the bed. It had been a long day. She had met a few new people, but mostly she kept to herself. She had remembered one person though, Nathan Scott. Those blue eyes she new she could gaze into forever. Of course as soon as she saw that cocky smirk he threw her way, she new he must be trouble, so she completely ignored him. Tomorrow, she had decided she would talk to him. After all he could be a nice guy._

_"Hey Haley-bub, how was the first day, meet any hot guys?" her sister asked, steering Haley from her thoughts._

_"No Tay," Haley answered annoyed._

_Haley and Taylor never got along, mostly because Taylor made it a priority to make Haley's life a living hell. She was a junior in high school at the time, and Haley couldn't wait for her to graduate and leave her alone. Unlike her, Taylor was what Haley like to call a little "friendly" so had no problem making friends. _

_"Of course you wouldn't would you," Taylor continued. "A little bookworm like you, probably had your eyes on your teacher the whole time."_

_"Taylor, just leave, I've got homework," Haley sighed._

_"Yeah, it figures," Taylor laughed, " Go on little sis, waste away your life, I've got a date anyway."_

_With those last words, Taylor left, with Haley rolling her eyes and throwing a pillow at her sisters parting figures. Frustrated, Haley stood up and walked over to her closet and grabbed her guitar. When she got angry, mostly at her sister, she learned to translate her anger into music. Nobody had ever heard her play, and she preferred it that way. Music was her escape, a place were she wasn't being judged, and she could be herself. _

_--------_

_The next day Haley was sitting in class, writing in her notebook. Before class started most of the students were broken up into their groups of friends. Just as Haley looked up, she was greeted by a perky brunette staring back at her, and a blonde that was drawing in a sketch book. _

_"Hi new girl, I'm Brooke this, this is my best friend Peyton," Brooke grinned pointing to the blonde. _

_"Oh umm, hi," Haley stuttered. She definitely wasn't expecting that much energy. "I''m Haley."_

_"Would you like to eat lunch with us today?" Brooke asked. "I will totally introduce you to our boyfriends Lucas and Jake."_

_Just as Haley was about to reply, her head snapped to the door at the voice of a red head Haley learned to be Rachel Gattina, who was followed by none other than Nathan Scott. _

_"Oh my gosh," she exclaimed. "Look what she is wearing..." Rachel laughed directing her eyes toward Haley. _

_Haley looked down in embarrassment fingering her t-shirt. "Wh..Whats wrong with my clothes?"_

_Rachel rolled her eyes. "Only everything, look at that top, where did you get it, a store called What Not To Wear?" Rachel laughed. "The thing is hideous, right Nathan.?_

_Haley looked desperately toward Nathan for support. He was looking down and successfully avoided her gaze. Nathan finally looked up from the floor that he had previously found so interesting. He really didn't want to get involved. In fact he found nothing wrong with Haley's clothes; he knew Rachel was only trying to cause trouble. Deciding that he didn't want to deal with Rachel, and needed to live up to his reputation he answered. "Yeah Haley, the shirts hideous."_

_Haley stared at Nathan in disbelief, of course she kind of expected him to act like an ass, even though he didn't know her. She narrowed her eyes at him and replied, "I'm sorry Nathan, some of us don't have a rich Daddy to buy us everything we want. God your such a jerk."_

_That was something Nathan hadn't expected, for Haley to actually say something hurtful back to him. But she had reminded him of his dad the one person he hated with everything with him. "And your such a bitch, deal with it," he remarked of course throwing out a smirk. _

_"Okay class take your seats," directed walking into the room. Haley and Nathan looked at each other one last time before taking their seats. _

_--------_

_Nathan mentally scolded himself. He had actually liked Haley, but now he had ruined any chance he would have ever had with her. He had only sadi those things to him because he new if he didn't he would have to deal with crap from Rachel. Figuring there was no going back now, decided to forget about it. _

_Haley was fuming, she couldn't believe she had actually thought Nathan Scott was nice. No, he was a jerk, just like his stupid smirk implied. _

_Turns out first impressions meant everything. For the rest of the school year, Haley and Nathan continued throwing insults at each other. Then high school came and the only time they were in each others presence was when spending time with their mutual friends, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton ands Jake. That is, until the first day of senior year, when their paths crossed again. _


	2. Not What I Had In Mind

**Author's Note- **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Just a reminder this is starting the first day of Senior year. Please read and review. Also please just ignore any typos and stuff like that, I do not have Microsoft word, so I am checking spelling and everything for myself on Word Pad.

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

What Lies Ahead

Chapter Two- Not What I Had In Mind.

"Tutor Girl, time to get up," Brooke sang, yanking the covers off a sleeping Haley.

Since eighth grade, Brooke, Haley, and Peyton had been inseparable. Peyton and Haley formed a bond because of music, and they often hung out a local record along with Brooke who complained about there being no Justin Timberlake. Brooke had even gotten Haley to join cheer leading, which Haley had claimed she was forced against her will.

It was the first day of senior year, and for Brooke that meant after game party's, cheer leading, and hot boys. Of course that was not what Haley had in mind. She was thinking more along the lines of enhancing her education, a fresh batch of new students to tutor, and applying for college.

Haley lifted her head up and sent Brooke, who was currently digging through Haley's closet, a nasty glare.

"Ugh Brooke, its five in the morning, school doesn't start till eight thirty." Haley growled, falling back down against her bed.

Brooke turned to Haley shocked. " Exactly, that means we don't have much time to get you ready. So, you, get up now and take a shower, I will pick out your outfit. Peyton should be here in an hour, and we need to meet Lucas and the rest of the boys in the quad by eight."

"Those boys you speak of don't happen to include Nathan Scott by any chance," Haley questioned.

"Well...," Brooke looked innocently toward Haley.

"Brooke," Haley ranted. "I really don't want to deal with him on the first day of school. As you know, I try to avoid him whenever possible."

"Oh come on Haley, he is not that bad...," Brooke pouted.

"Not that bad," Haley exclaimed. "Brooke, he's like the biggest jerk in school, not to mention he expects me to just throw myself at him."

"Please can you two just be civil for ten minutes before class starts," Brooke asked putting her attention back on Haley's clothes.

"Whatever," Haley rolled her eyes. "As for my outfit, remember, make it casual, and comfortable," Haley commanded Brooke as she grabbed a towel from the hall closet.

"What was that Haley," Brooke laughed. "Slutty and revealing, well if you insist."

Haley shot an amused Brooke a dirty look and slammed the bathroom door.

--------

Nathan woke up at exactly four thirty, to start his morning workout. He needed to make sure he was in perfect condition for the basketball reason that started in two weeks. This was his senior year and that meant it was his last chance to take the Ravens to state. If he had anything to do with it, they would win every game. Of course the after game celebrations were an added bonus of being the star of the team. Nathan smirked at the thought.

After finishing his shower, he pulled on a black American Eagle polo, and kaki shorts. Checked his reflection in the mirror one final time and headed out of his room down the hall. He could here the sappy, emotional music all the way from his room. He arrived at a door covered in posters for bands like Dashboard Confessional, Travis, and The Veils, and knocked.

"Lucas, come on man, it's time to go," Nathan yelled over the music.

A few seconds later the music stopped and Lucas opened the door dressed in dark jeans and a grey t-shirt.

"Yeah, I'm ready, we need to meet Brooke and everyone anyway," Lucas said lazily while grabbing his bag and car keys.

"Really, is Haley going to be there," Nathan asked. Even though they fought constantly whenever they were in each others presence, he was excited about seeing her since he hadn't all summer. He was pretty sure Haley hated him since he was of course the ultimate jerk. But he secretly had a crush on her since the first moment he laid eyes on her. A smile, which was never directed at him, a look into those beautiful brown eyes and he was a goner. The only reason why he acted like such an ass, was to live up to reputation. Haley was a tutor, and Nathan was a jock, it just wouldn't work. Also, no one had ever known Nathan Scott to have a girlfriend.

"Umm yeah, I guess," Lucas replied. "Why, do you want to piss her off on the first day of school." Lucas looked suspiciously towards his little brother. Nathan was always getting into it with Haley and he didn't them starting trouble on their first day.

Nathan looked up at Lucas and scoffed, "Pshh...No I just want to know so I can make sure I am anywhere but there..."

"Mm Hmm, okay if thats your story," Lucas said as he headed down the stairs. "Lets go."

---------

"I can't believe you made me wear this Brooke." Haley scolded while tugging on her tank top and denim mini skirt.

"Oh stop complaining, you look great," Brooke said rolling her eyes. "Right P.Sawyer?"

"Yeah Haley you look totally hot," Peyton reassured.

They had arrived at the school, made there way through a mob of nervous freshmen, and were now standing by their lockers. Brooke, as student council president, had pulled a few strings and made sure that all their lockers were placed together.

"Listen, I know we are supposed to meet Lucas, but I need to go to the Tutor Center, I'll see you guys at lunch," Haley told her friends as she made her way down the hall.

--------

It was five minutes until the first bell, and Haley was getting herself situated in her first period class. She liked to arrive to class early so she could make sure she was prepared with all her supplies, such as sharpened pencils and extra paper. Haley, Brooke, and Peyton had compared schedules, and Haley would not have any classes with them except for lunch, and sixth period, in which Jake and Lucas were also in that class.

The tardy bell rang and Nathan Scott walked into the classroom.

"Ah Mr.Scott, so nice of you to join us," Mr.Bull, their teacher, stated.

At the sound of the last name Scott, Haley immediately stopped what she was doing. She prayed with everything in her that the Scott her teacher was referring to as Lucas. Of course, deep down, she knew it wasn't.

Looking up, Haley was met with a confident smirk coming from the menace, Nathan Scott, who was currently working his way to the desk in front of Haley's.

Once seated Nathan turned to Haley, smirk till plastered on his face.

"Well, well, well," Nathan laughed. "Looks like it's eighth grade all over again."

Haley glared at him, still in denial."You can't be serious, of all the classes you could have had for first period, you had to be assigned to this one."

"Oh come on Hales, it will be fun," Nathan joked. "Maybe we can even be study partners."

"No way in hell," Haley said seriously."You know why, because your an ass."

"What was that Hales, you like my ass," Nathan questioned. "Well thanks, yours is pretty nice too."

Once Nathan turned back around to face the teacher, Haley groaned.

"This cannot be happening," she said quietly to herself.

Dealing with Nathan Scott for the entire senior year, was not what she had in mind.


	3. This Sucks

**Author's Note- **Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything. **

Chapter Three

----------------

"This sucks," Haley pouted dropping her tray down onto the table and taking a seat next to Peyton.

Ever since her run in with Nathan in first period, she had a permanent scowl gracing her usually smiling face. This really did suck. Senior year was supposed to be perfect. Not a living nightmare, which of course it would become with Nathan involved. What if he distracted her all year and she and ended up failing? _Breath Haley, breath, you won't let him get to you._ She thought to herself on the brink of hyperventilation.

Peyton looked up from her sketchbook, where she was currently working on another one of her drawings. One of her favorite things to do was to draw or paint. She didn't think she was good enough to ever make something of herself in the art world, but if she ever created art that meant something to someone, that would be all right with her. Across the table she saw a stressed Haley, head in her hands and a scowl on her face, picking at her food. Haley usually had a very upbeat attitude, so for something to make her this upset, it had to be pretty bad.

"Well aren't you just Little Miss Sunshine today?" Peyton laughed. Seeing that Haley didn't find this funny, she suddenly got serious. She would be there for any of her friends in a time of need. "Whats wrong Haley?"

Haley dropped her fork and sighed, finally looking up at Peyton. "This sucks," she repeated again.

It had been three hours since first period, and she was still sulking about having Nathan Scott in her class. It wasn't that he was in the class that was so horrible. It was the fact that he just had to sit in the seat right in front of Haley, because lets face it, he could have chosen a desk far away from her and everything would have been fine. Of course he proceeded to annoy her the entire time. She didn't even have her friends there to defend her.

"Of all the classes Peyton!" Haley exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "Nathan Scott had to be in my first period."

"Well it can't-"

"And get this," Haley continued cutting Peyton off. "He decided he is just going to walk into class, late of course, with his stupid smirk, and take the seat next to me. I mean who does he think he is? He has the nerve to annoy me the entire class! Nine months Peyton! I have to deal with him for an hour and a half a day, five days a week, for nine months!" Haley said running out of breath.

"Hey girls," Brooke chirped sitting down on the other side of Haley. She turned her head and saw Haley, breathing heavily with her arms crossed, then looked back at Peyton. "Whats wrong with her?"

"Well, Haley here is upset because she has to sit by Nathan in first period." Peyton replied turing the pages of her sketchbook so the cover was on top and throwing it back on the table.

"Is it completely necessary for the two of you to act like second graders in each others presence, Haley? Seriously, I at least expected you to be a little mature. Having him in a class will not be that bad, just ignore him." Brooke stated simply.

"Ignore him!" Haley exclaimed. "It is not that easy."

"Listen Hales," Peyton butted in. "I have known Nathan since kindergarten, and how do I put this? " She pretended to ponder, tapping her finger against her chin. "Umm...he's an ass. It's just who he is. Besides, growing up with Dan, it's kind of hard not to be."

Haley looked at her seriously. "What about Lucas? What's his excuse for being nice?"

"So not the point Tutor girl, Lucas is just naturally sweet. Anyway for some unknown reason, Nathan has decided to be an even bigger ass to you. I swear, that boy gets off pestering you." Brooke laughed, unscrewing the lid on her water bottle. "Actually, you two fighting can be quite entertaining."

"You guys are really not helping." Haley replied, mindlessly picking at her green beans. Sighing Haley finally stood up and deposited her styrofoam tray covered in half eaten food in the garbage can near the table. She grabbed her bag, and putting on her sweatshirt, she turned around to look at Brooke and Peyton. "Okay I am going to the tutoring center, somewhere I can feel superior." She said sarcastically, walking away after the three exchanged goodbyes.

------------------

Nathan dribbled down the court, shuffling his feet and worked his way swiftly past his brother. Finding his balance, he launched himself in the air, and dunked the ball, hanging on to the rim for good measure. Finally, he released himself and dropped back onto the gym floor. Playing basketball was just something that came naturally to Nathan but of course to play on the level he did, it still took years of practice. To most it appeared as just a simple game of putting a ball through a hoop, maybe categorizing it a hobby. For Nathan, basketball was so much more; it was his life. The one thing he treasured the most, the only thing that mattered. Basketball was his chance, his only shot, at getting out of Tree Hill and away from his dad for good.

"I do believe I just whipped your ass again." Nathan laughed as he turned around to face his brother who was bending down, struggling for breath. "Woah, are you alright?"

Lucas continued holding his hand over his heart clenching his t-shirt. He gave Nathan a weak nod.

After school, the two brothers had asked Whitey if they could practice in the gym. Basketball season started in two weeks, and they had to be ready to step up and fulfill their positions as captain. This was there last chance to make there way to the state championship.

"Here, try to go sit down." Nathan commanded handing his brother a bottle of water, and leading him over to the bench. "Luke, man, did you take your pills this morning?"

Lucas turned to look at his brother, shocked. "Are you kidding? Mom doesn't allow me to leave the house every morning without watching me take it." He took another gulp of water. "I'll be okay. Just a little shape that's all."

When Lucas was in tenth grade he and Nathan had been tested for the heart disease Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy, otherwise known as HCM. This disease had run in the Scott family, and Dan, their father, also suffered from it. It was also deadly, and could cause severe heart attacks, which was not something to be taken lightly. Lucas had tested positive, and it had definitely affected his basketball career. He could continue playing for the school team, but playing college ball, was no longer an option. As long as he took his medication, and slowed things down a bit, he should be fine.

Nathan patted Lucas on the back. "Take things slow okay. We worry about you."

"Aw, thank you little brother." Lucas laughed as Nathan cringed at being called that. Ever since they were younger, Lucas had always teased him about being ten months younger.

Nathan's face scrunched up as he shook his head. "Luke." he groaned." You might be older, but I'll still kick your ass man."

"Whatever. Little brother." Lucas mocked. "So, how was the first day?" Doesn't it feel good to be a senior?"

"Oh, it defiantly feels good to only have one year left." Nathan smirked. "Plus, one more year to some hot college girls."

Lucas laughed. "Is hot girls all you think about?"

"You forgot about basketball." Nathan laughed pointing to the ball his foot was propped up on. "Speaking of hot girls, you will never guess who I sit by in first period."

"Who?" Lucas asked.

"The oh-so-fine little Miss Haley James." Nathan replied. He smirked just thinking about hot sexy she looked getting all worked up this morning.

"Come on Nathan, tell me you didn't piss her off." Lucas questioned although he already knew the answer. Every time they were in each others presence, Nathan just couldn't seem to contain himself and ended up saying things just to make Haley mad. He knew that Nathan always had a soft spot for Haley, having a tiny crush on her since the eighth grade. Not that Nathan would ever admit it. It was probably because she was the only girl who didn't through herself at him, and wasn't afraid to call him on his crap.

"What?" Nathan said innocently. "Now why would I do that?"

"Can't you just be nice to her? For once?" Lucas pleaded.

Nathan looked at him seriously. "What would be the fun in that?" He held his hands up questioningly. "Besides, I would never miss a chance to see Haley all flustered."

"Whatever dude, I am not getting involved in your childish arguments." Lucas told Nathan as he stood up and grabbed his water bottle and the basketball off the ground."But if Brooke comes yelling at me because Haley is complaining about you, I am kicking your ass."

Nathan and Lucas grabbed their stuff and headed into the locker room to changed and hurry home. At least Dan would be satisfied they had gotten in a good work out after school. All they knew was that this was defiantly going to be an interesting year.


End file.
